


The legend of fire and ice

by Ang3lofThursday



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3lofThursday/pseuds/Ang3lofThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot about Mick and Len</p>
            </blockquote>





	The legend of fire and ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, not only is the first fic I've posted on ao3 but i wrote it in the span of about two hours so it's not perfect. I Hope you like it.

Len isn't really sure how it started. Sure, Mick had been there from the beginning, they met the first time Len got sent to prison. At first it was just having each other's back when they needed it. 

When they broke out of prison, Len honestly thought they would go their separate ways but soon realized it was quite the opposite. It just became an unspoken agreement to be there through thick and thin for each other. They planned heists together, planned fake ID's and covers, eventually they even began to bicker over what to order for dinner. They were as domestic as a pair of criminals could be. 

One night, about three years after they first broke out of Iron Heights they decided to get married. Maybe it was the booze talking, or maybe it was the fact that they couldn't picture their lives without each other. They had slept together enough over the past few years and they were always there for the other; isn't that basically the basis of marriage anyway? 

So on November 3rd, 2004, they got married. It was definitely unique, with Lisa holding the judge at gunpoint for him to sign the certificate while Len and Mick gave each other rings they had stolen from some local jewelry store, but it was all Len could ask for. 

They honeymooned in a cabin a couple hours from Portland. It had belonged to Mick's uncle before he died in a car crash, which Mick inherited. He didn't go there much because he just never really thought about it, but it soon became Len and Mick's favorite spot and what they called home. They would talk about everything there. 

From Len describing in horrid detail every scar he received from his father's 'lessons’, to one day Mick telling his partner about his fascination with fire the lead part of his body to be covered in the scars it now has. One of Mick's favorite memories of the cabin would be the first time it snowed. It was just a couple days before Christmas and they went on a small vacation, or at least that's what they told themselves when really they were hiding from the cops but hey, they still count it as a vacation. 

The snow seemed as though it wouldn't ever stop, it just kept coming down until Len couldn't stand it anymore. He quickly grabbed his parka and Mick's hand and ran outside. Whenever it snowed Mick always saw that childlike fascination that made his heart melt. Many hours later they were drenched from melted snow. They quickly went inside when they became colder than they thought possible. Once they got into dry clothes, they made hot chocolate and Mick told Len about how his mom always said that hot chocolate isn't good unless you have mini marshmallows. To this day Len will never drink hot chocolate without mini marshmallows. 

They spent quite a few years together breaking each other out of prison, pulling heists, and bickering like the old married couple they were quickly becoming. Then, the impossible happened. Two criminals became not only heroes but they became legends. It started when the Flash kept trying to convince them to be good, then a mad man with a time machine giving them an offer to save the world. They took the offer, if only for a change of pace.

After a while though they found that maybe being good isn't such a bad thing. Didn't mean they were gonna stop robbing people from time to time, but they started saving more people than they robbed. Throughout everything though they were remember so well because they one day became one of the biggest examples of what love is, they always stuck by the others side no matter what even if they would go through periods where they said they hated the other, though they never really meant it. They always loved each other and their love is what made them so legendary.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! It's not super long but I think it's cute. 
> 
> Come cry with me about all the nerds in the DC universe  
> http://coldflashotp.tumblr.com/  
> http://ang3lofthursday.tumblr.com/


End file.
